Two wrolds Colide
by Gta Fan since III
Summary: One shot What happen's when Trevor Philips finds Mark Jefferson's creepy bunker


It was a cool dark October night. Trevor Phillips was driving his muddy rust bucket of a Ford Bronco. His dirty baggy white T shirt flapped in the wind as he drove down the back road. His two passengers Ron and Wade Herbert. Ron an older gentleman sitting in the front seat, balding, wearing a pair of black glasses and a fishing hat. Wade a younger man all of twenty-one wearing a black t shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. Sitting in the back of the truck. Being jostled around by every bump in the road.

"So what are we doing in Oregon?" Ron says. "Well, my dear Ronald, San Andreas got a little too much attention. Now where hunting for a place to set up shop." "Where's chef?" "You see that Jeep behind us? There he is." The men come to a dirt road. "This looks promising! Trevor says as he cuts the lights off in his truck. "Wade!" "Yes Trevor?" "Grab the flashlight and lead us up there!" The young man grabs a flashlight and jumps out of the side of bed of the truck. The young man walk up a dirt road with the truck following them. The convoy reaches a pair of gates. Wade walks up to the gates and pushes them open. They take the remainder of the dirt path up to a rundown barn. Wade walks up to the front of the barn where the doors are chained together and locked with a key lock. "Hey Trevor, you want me to pick this?" The men get out of their cars. Trevor walks up to Wade and says "Hell No. Find another way in!" Trevor walks to the left side of the barn and finds a hole in the wall. "Wade, Ron get in there. Chef and I will move the cars. Wade and Ron slide in to the side of the barn. "You got the light?" Ron says asking Wade who pulls the flashlight out and points it in front of them. "Did you bring a gun?" Wade asks "Yeah, why? Didn't you?" "Yeah, but I wanted to know if I'd be watching you." Trevor and Chef walk into the barn with flashlights. Trevor stands in the middle of the barn and yells "THIS PLACE IS FUCKING PERFECT!" A car is heard in the distance. "Hide." Chef says loud enough for the group to hear. The car stops. There is the sound of a car door opening and closing. Then there is walking and the sound of a key going into the lock. The lock clicks and the chain can be heard being moved. The main barn door is moved and now there is a silhouette of a four door car and the yellow beams of light projecting off the headlights of the car. The outline of a thin man can be seen walking back to the car. The figure opens the rear driver's side door and mercers "My guest is still asleep. The figure walks into the barn and can clearly be seen. He is a tall thin man with gelled and styled hair wearing a pair of fashionable glasses, a sport coat of a white dress shirt that has the first three buttons open. A pair of jeans with cuffs at the bottom of them and a pair of dress shoes. The man walks to a spot closer to the back of barn. He moves some hay and opens a trap door the man walks down the trap door as Trevor Philips begins to follow the man. In the alcove the man walks up to a vault style door and punches in a code on the digital lock. The door makes a loud in locking sound. The man turns the giant vault wheel and turns to face Trevor with a pistols pointed at him. "What are you doing here?" "Hey there hombre, I'm the one with the gun, so I'll be asking the questions. What is your operation?" "And why should I tell you that?" Trevor points the gun in direction of the sky and fires. "The next one goes in your chest." The man reaches for something in his blazer and Trevor shoots him. "You wanted to fuck around, now you're fucked." Trevor walks over to the man and rolls him over. He takes out a bifold. He opens it and reads the driver's license. "Mark Jefferson." The man flinches and Trevor steps on The man's back. "What the fuck is your problem. TELL ME WHAT YOUR FUCKING OPERATION IS!" Mark weakly pulls out his pistol and says "You won't be the first person..." Trevor kicks the pistol and says "Well fuck it. I don't give a shit. I'LL FIND THE FUCK OUT WHAT YOUR OPERATION IS!" Trevor begins stomping Mark's chest in. He stops and says "Ron!"The older man walks down into the Alcove and says "Yes Trevor?" "Watch him. Chef, check this place." He says as he walks up the stairs. He sees Wade and says "Follow me." Both men walk out of the barn and out to Mark's Sedan. "Take a look at his car." Wade opens the rear of the Driver's side door where there is a young dark haired girl. Her eyes open. "Uh... TREVOR... THERE'S A GIRL BACK HERE." Trevor runs over to the sedan. "What the fuck." Trevor looks at the girl and says "Oh shit your eyes are glassy as fuck. What's your name?" "M... Mmm... Max Caulfield." "Look, I need to get you home. Where can I take you?" Bl... Bla... Blackwell Academe." "Ok my dear. I got something I need to take care of first." He looks at Wade and says "Keep her up, keep her talking. I don't know what he gave her." Trevor runs back into the barn and down the Alcove. Trevor starts kicking Mark again. "IS THERE ANY FUCKING TAPE IN HERE!?" Chef walks out with a roll of Duck tape. He tapes up Mark's legs and wrists. "Is there any paper and pens?" Chef walks out with a paper and hands it to Trevor. He tapes the paper to Mark's chest and writes **I abduct young girls** on the sign. He finally patches up the wound. He picks Mark up and proceeds up to the car. Trevor opens the trunk and drops Mark in the trunk and slams the lid shut. He hops in the driver's seat and slams the door shut and speeds off. At the School. Trevor turns around and says "Wade, guide her to her room and you come back to here." Wade gets out of the car and walks over to the driver's side of the car and opens the door for Max. She starts to slide out of the car and nearly hits the pavement, Wade scouts her up and puts her arm up on his shoulders to bolster her up. They walk off into the distance. Trevor gets out of the car and sits on the trunk of it. He kicks his feet back and forth against the trunk lid. Mark says in a muffled tone "This is an expensive car!" "You ok in there!? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure these little fuckers are going to do worse to you than I did!" Wade walks back with a smile on his face. "Nighty Nighty keep YOUR ASSHOLE TIGHT! NEEDLES AREN'T THE ONLY THING THAT BREAK IN THE NIGHT!" Chef speeds into the parking lot. Wade says "It feels good to do the right thing." Trevor says "Yeah, Wade, my boy, yeah it does." "Do you think I could see her again?" Wade says as he hops in the back of the rusted out Bronco. Trevor turns back and says "As long as it doesn't affect your work."

AUTHOR'S NOTE. Hey guys this is a one shot. If you want more let me know. This idea came into my head as I was playing Life Is Strange and Grand Theft Auto V back to back and realized that these characters meeting in the same world would be real entertaining. Trevor is a misunderstood character and I think that most players of GTAV cannot see beyond the craziness and how deep Trevor really is. Mark Jefferson is the cool older guy that all the girls have a crush on and he has a sick obsession. Trevor looks out for Wade so he wants what's best for him but also what's best for Trevor Phillips enterprises.


End file.
